A different kind of rebirth
by Tempest72
Summary: The cycle of rebirth finally catches up to the one person who never thought it would, The sage of Six paths himself. Fates are changed, dead people are alive, the child of prophecy is no more...oh dear, what is the world coming too. Hagoromo is reborn as Naruto Uzumaki, sadly things aren't always that clean cut.


New beginnings and babies?

 **Hi all, new author and new story here. I've been reading a lot of fanfiction and decided to give it a go, hope I don't mess up! If you guys like it then I'll continue with it and if not, I'll try again!**

 **Now about this new story, from my summary you already know that Hagoromo (the sage of six paths) is reborn as Naruto. This, of course, will alter a lot of things about our favorite knuckle head ninja but for the most part he will still be the same, so please don't expect him to already know things that no 5-year-old already should. And no, he will** **not** **get any of his old life's memories, the powers? Maybe, the memories? Forget it.**

 **And with that said, good reading!**

Prologues

Hagoromo Otsutsuki was a man who could honestly say he had seen it all and for the most part, done it all. Having watched the world, particularly his son's descendants, for more than a millennium or two, he was content to wait the day for the destined 'child of prophecy' to be born and end the 1000-year-old feud between his two sons and bring peace to the ninja world.

There was the offset chance that the same child could bring about the world's end, but Hagoromo was hopeful it wouldn't come to that.

What he had never is his limbo-like death state expected for the day the cycle of rebirth to catch up to him. Really he hadn't. Small wonder that when he suddenly found his 'body' breaking away into specks of light a look of bewilderment appeared on his otherwise stone like features.

"Well this is interesting" The small comment slipped out his mouth without him even realizing it. Too engrossed in the unexpected phenomenon occurring before his very eyes.

By the times most of his spiritual body had disintegrated, Hagoromo had already made peace with his fate. He, more than anyone, knew not to fight with fate. He could only hope that whatever timeline he would be reborn into was not as bloody as the one of his own era.

And who knows? Maybe _he_ would finally find a way to stop bloodshed amongst his children.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Naru-chan, I bet one day when you grow up you'll be a lady killer just like your mama"

"Don't you mean like your _dad_ Kushina?" A soft male voice tried to correct the new mother, only to be shot down, like always.

"Hush you, my Naru-chan will be as good looking as his mom, he doesn't need any of your girly features to ruin things for him"

At this, her husband's eyebrow raised up slightly "Girly features?" he couldn't help but ask.

"shush, you'll wake him up" Kushina dismissed his question with a wave of her hand and again, going back to admiring the sleeping infant.

''If anyone here will wake him up it's going to be you with all that cooing and doodling you're doing" The male, Minato, grumbled under his breath. Thankfully the young read-haired mother did not hear him

"Awww he just burped Minato, in his sleep too! I bet he must be having a dream about his Kaa-chan's delicious milk" Both parents heard the sound of what appeared to be something large crushing outside but played it off as probably a civilian child playing around outside. "just you wait, when you're old enough I'll cook you my famous ramen, it even beats old man Ichuraku's but don't tell him I said that ok? He might get jealous and stop serving us"

" _I'm actually surprised Naruto hasn't woken up by now. Kid sure is a very deep sleeper_ " Minato noted with a small smile, his smile only further increased as he watched Kushina gush at something Naruto had undoubtedly done which she found 'cute'. " _But then again, everything he does is cute in her eye_ s" he added as an afterthought. And really, it was no exaggeration, little Naru-chan's baby album was already filled to the brim with countless pictures of him doing something cute, which according to Kushina involved _everything. "I thought she would've toned it down after Mito was born but still"_

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple!" Jiraiya's untimely and loud arrival had the undesired effect of waking up the napping Naruto, much to Kushina's ire and Minato's pity for the gallant sannin.

" _Sensei´_ '

" _Pervert"_

"WHAAAA!"

"Now you've done it!" Kushina fumed, her infamous short temper going off like a switch.

A few seconds later a thoroughly pummeled Jiraiya could be seen groaning on the wooden below.

" _damn, she's like a miniature Tsunade, only a lot feistier and bit on the small side in the chest area"_ As if hearing those very thoughts, Kushina gave the downed sage a few more good kicks in the ribs " _ok, she's worse than Tsunade, she can read minds!"_

"And you!" She set her eyes on the only other adult male in the room

"Now now Kushina, you know how sensei gets when he's around beautiful women" Minato said, a small devilish smile slow made its way his face when he saw the small tinge of red on his wife's face, he had been spared. "I'll just take sensei here to my study, and you calm little Naru-chan down"

At the mention of Naruto, Kushina immediately switched form 'raging demoness' to 'soft and girly' faster than even he could teleport, and was by his crib picking him up just as fast too.

" _Damn he's good"_ a single tear threatened to fall form Jiraiya's eye " _I taught him well"_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Good to see you're still wearing the pants in this relationship Minato" The two shinobi, student and teacher, were currently in the former's personal study. The room was by no means very large, comprising of a medium sized table, which was unsurprisingly littered with various papers and books alike and a bookshelf behind it. Among the mess of paper, a picture frame of the entire family could be seen standing. Only a single chair was available for a guest to sit on and even then the chair itself was littered with various scrolls.

In short, the room was a mess.

"What do you want sensei?" Minato asked, walking around the desk to sit on the only chair available to sit on, his.

"What? A sensei can't even visit his favorite student without a reason? I'm hurt Minato" To emphasis this, Jiraiya dramatically clutched his chest and fell to his knees, tears running down his face

"No, normally he wouldn't need to, but you visiting usually means I'll be getting countless complains from the female population about an 'old geezer' peeping in the hot springs and demands for more security in the hot springs" Minato droned out, already feeling the headache that was soon to come with his sensei in the village.

"Ahhh fair point. Anyways I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by and say hi, I even got the new edition to the family a present, congratulations on that by the way" He took out what looked like a hat from one of his many hidden pouches.

"It's spring sensei, we both know what you're really here for" blood dripped from the old sage's nose, "And thank you, Naruto is going to love it" he added, ignoring the blood his sensei was dripping.

By now he was more than used his sensei and his tendencies, especially when it came to weman.

"The fruits have just ripened and are ready for picking, what better way to enjoy this than behind a glass window of camouflage! To gaze upon the finer aspects of the female body. Admit it Minato! Even you can't fight with your manly instincts"

"Goodbye sensei"

" **You never learn do you"**

"Oh shit"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"And that Naru-chan is how you take care perverts" Kushina declared proudly as she bent down to pick the giggling infant. "Aww you're so cute I could just eat you up, how's about we go visit grandma and grandpa? Old man Sarutobi has just been dying to see you"

Having safely secured her son in her arms, Kushina proceeded to walk out of baby Naruto's room, only stopping briefly by the study room where Minato was to tell him where they would be going.

"We're going to visit jiji and pick Mito up, say goodbye to tou-chan Naruto" The infant mealy continued playing with the unfortunate streak of his mother's hair that he had been able to get his small chubby hands on, oblivious to her request

"Bye Naru-chan" Minato said, looking up from is paperwork "I'm going to be at the office for a while Kushina, don't wait up and please greet the Sarutobi's for me"

"Ok then, Oh! On your way back could please stop by the market and get me some more baby powder, we are almost out and I haven't had the chance to get some myself"

"I will"

"If that's all then we're are off, and don't forget!"

"I won't" Minato said waving them goodbye.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trip to the Sarutobi manor had been as uneventful as ever, well aside from meeting Mikoto and her oldest son, Itachi, not much had happened. After few minutes of walking, occasionally stopping by to great the civilian and ninja alike who greeted her, the due found themselves standing in front of a rather large compound. Off to the side, she could the retired Kage seated on the pouch of his house clearly engrossed in the newspaper he was reading.

When Hiruzen had given up the title of Hokage, passing it down to Minato, he had become Minato's advisor and retired from active duty. He would now either spend his time helping Minato with his office duties or babysitting Mito.

Kushina was very grateful to them for that, when she had been pregnant with Naruto and was unable to properly look after Mito, Biwako had offered her and her husband's serves. Minato couldn't do it, after all, he was the Hokage and there was only so much time he could spend outside his office.

"Ah Kushina, good to see you again. Although to be honest, I was hoping you would come a little bit later, Mito's presence is quite refreshing" The aged Kage smiled warmly at Kushina. His eyes lit up with excitement when his eyes settled on the young infant in Kushina's arms "Oh and this would be the new edition to the family? Naruto right…may I?"

Kushina nodded her head, and slowly handed her son to her grandfather-like figure. She was only glad that her son hadn't given her much of a fuss during the transition, the same couldn't be said for getting him to let go of her hair though.

"Why, it seems that the Uzumaki will be revived with a new genetic trait" Hiruzen joked lightly, indicating to the three whisker-like scars on her son's face, the very same marks could be found on her eldest child's cheeks "What a very beautiful child you have Kushina, both of them, and it seems Naruto here takes more after his father"

Mito, although quite young, looked almost identical to Kushina it was almost scary. She had hoped that her second child would take after her too but it seemed Minato's genes beat hers to it.

"I know right?! Hehehe I mean thank you Sarutobi-sama" She laughed awkwardly, embarrassed from her outburst "…is Mito sleeping? Normally I would be hearing her voice from all the here" Kushina asked, looking around the area and not seeing her daughter anywhere.

"No, Biwako went out on a little errand and Mito-chan decided to tag along" He handed Naruto back to his mother "they shouldn't be long now" It was at this point that Naruto let a small cough, it was small at first but was gradually getting louder.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure, he's been coughing like this for the past few days now. The medic nin at the hospital said it was nothing and would pass in a few days but his coughs have been getting worse. That's one of the reason why I brought him here actually, I was hopping Biwako-sama would take a look at him"

The retired Kage's brows frowned just a bit upon hearing this, he hoped it was nothing serious "That is a cause for concern…why don't you head inside and wait for Biwako there, I think it would be better for Naruto if you keep him indoors for a while"

"Hai, thank you again Sarutobi-sama"

"Think nothing of it, and I'll tell Biwako to hurry it up when I see her coming. You know how slow she likes to walk when she's with Mito"

With a final bow of her head, Kushina briskly walked into the house. Even though she tried to hide it, Hiruzen had clearly how close to panicking Kushina had been when her son started coughing.

It must have been killing her just seeing her child like that. But he couldn't fault the young mother, he too could still remember how frantic he had gotten when Asuma had developed a fever when he was still toddler, let it be known that had it not been for Biwako's calm and indifferent attitude at the issue, he would've thought his son was at deaths door.

" _Speaking of Biwako, there she is now"_ Not too far off down the street he could see his wife holding a plastic in one hand and Mito in the other.

Once they were close enough, he was just about to welcome the two when Kushina bolted out of the house looking like she had had tornado had run through her.

"Bawako-sama!"

"Kushina, what is the matter?"

"It's Naruto, he-please you have to help him!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done, that's it for the prologue, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad, I want to hear your feedback people.**

 **Oh and um…how do I get a beta reader here** **?**

 **Things that I have changed.**

 **1)Madara/Tobi/ Obito never attacked the Hidden leaf village during Naruto or Mito's birth**

 **2) Naruto is the younger brother of Mito, who is 2 years older than him**

 **3)Naruto was born two years later than the original timeline with Mito being born in the same year that the original Naruto was born.**

 **4)Kushina is still the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi**

 **5)Naruto is the reincarnation of the sage of the six paths, not his youngest son (because of this his personality will differ just slightly but for the most part I'll try to keep in as close to the original as I can)**

 **6)Both Minato and Kushina are alive**

 **7)Biwako, the third Hokage's wife, is still alive.**

 **8)No Uchiha massacre**

 **I think that's about it.**

 **Last thing guys, about Naruto's surname, should I change it to Namikaze or keep it as Uzumaki? With Kushina technically being one of the last Uzumaki's alive I doubt she would like to change her surname, but at the same time she's married and Minato Uzumaki just sounds plain worng, no matter how you look at it. And please no Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it too doesn't make any sense.**


End file.
